Naruto Namikaze
by fanfics262
Summary: What if Naruto was told who his family was at the age of six and trained to be a better hokage than his dad. NaruSaku. Stronger and smarter naruto. minor sasuke bashing. Chapter 2 redone with minor changes
1. Prologue

Naruto Namikaze

**12 Years Ago**

*Minato's POV*

Here he is. After nine months my son is finally born. What father wouldn't have been happy if their child was just born? But this happy moment was short lived when a masked man came in, killed all of the ANBU, Biwako, Taji, and kidnapped Naruto threatening to kill him if I didn't hand over Kushina. I manage to slip Naruto out of his grasp but the masked man put a paper bomb on him intending to kill Naruto and injure me.

"Shit"

'Boom'. That was a close one. I thank Kami I learned that technique otherwise I would've died hundreds of times. I turned around and he was gone without a trace.

"Kushina. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said between breaths.

That seal is really taking a toll on her. I have to find that guy and end this quick otherwise the kyuubi will break out.

"I'll be back."

"Be careful." She said.

"Don't worry I'm always careful. See ya in a flash." I said with a fox-like grin.

I used the Hiraishin no Jutsu to go to the hokage tower and told the third the situation that unfolded.

"I see. Since this is also a personal matter I presume you will be able to take care of this." He said after a smoke of his pipe.

"Alright. I'll finish before anybody else gets killed."

With that I left to me and Kushina's house and put on my hokage robes and went to find this guy which didn't take long since he found me.

"Minato Namikaze." He said coldly under his mask.

"What do you know about me?"

"A lot actually. Former sensei, nicknamed The Yellow Flash, husband to Kushina Uzumaki, father to your newborn son Naruto, fourth hokage and protector to this dump of a village." He said sinisterly.

"You will regret insulting my village."

"I think you got bigger problems than me." He said.

Just than a roar escaped the air from none other than the kyuubi no kitsune.

"You should worry about the fox destroying everyone one you hold dear and me killing you."

I left and made it to the village only to find shinobi dying by the fox. The fox must've sensed me because it turned around to look at me on the monument.

"What surprised to see me?"

It gathered a bunch of chakra into a giant ball and shot it at me. I used my special kunai to teleport the blast away from here.

"Beautiful isn't it. One's sharingan can cause this much chaos." The masked man said when he suddenly appeared.

"Who are you. Why are you attacking the leaf?"

"What good would that have been if I told you. You'll all be finished in no time." He said as he took off his hood.

"There is no hope for you." He said.

He did some sort of time and space jutsu that almost sucked me through another dimension. Like I said before I thank Kami I learned Flying Raijin technique. I ended up at a training ground in the leaf and that guy followed.

"You can't run from me." He said.

A ninja who can control the nine tails and slip in and out of the village undetected.

"Are you Madara Uchiha?"

"What do you think? He said.

I threw a kunai at him and it went right through.

"Wanna try that again." He said.

"You bet." I said as I charged a rasengan and we both rushed at each other. I used my free hand to throw a kunai at him. As soon as it passed through l teleported above him and hit him with a full-power rasengan.

"Flying Raijin level 2."

When the smoke cleared, I was surprised by what I saw. His arm appears to be falling apart like it's made of clay.

"Just what the hell are you?"

"You bastard. You will pay for that." He said. His voice was mixed with anger and exhaustion.

He did a familiar hand sign that all Uchiha's know.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." He said.

Two giant fireballs came at me. I gotta act fast. I dodged the fireballs, ran in front of him, and put a contract seal on his stomach.

"The nine tails is no longer under your command."

"Shit" He said.

"Just give up already."

That guy used that same time and space jutsu to escape but not before saying…

"Hope you can save your village." He said as his voice faded.

Kushina. That's how that guy got the fox. He used some sort of technique to release the kyuubi from the seal. Then he used the sharingan to control the kyuubi so it can destroy the village. I have to find her then fix this. I went back to the cave and searched everywhere close by. She was found in some valley breathing hard. I took her and Naruto somewhere safe into the village then went to go fight the fox. I went to the hokage monument, jumped off, and did something Jaraiya taught me.

"Summoning Jutsu."

A cloud of smoke engulfed the area when a giant toad appeared. His name is Gamabunta.

"Minato why the hell would you summon me here of all times." He said with anger in his voice.

"Relax Gamabunta. I had a perfectly good reason why I summoned you."

"Really. What is it?" The toad said.

"Look forward."

I saw Bunta look forward at the fox with its tails lashing out.

"Oh I see. The kyuubi no kitsune. Alright I'll help you this time but anything other than this, I'm going back to Mount Myoboku. Do you hear me?" He said.

"Got it."

Bunta jumped into the air, sword taken out, and almost stabbed the fox. The fox ran to us and almost clawed us. I jumped off Bunta into the air and formed a bigger version of the rasengan.

"Giant rasengan."

It hit the fox dead on. I used this time to jump by Kushina and used the Reaper death seal on the fox. If I now seal it in Kushina she might die. She was containing the beast with some sort of soul binding chains. Guess I don't have a choice. I'm sorry Naruto but I have to seal the fox in you. I used every bit of chakra I had into that jutsu and he still not even half sealed. The fox pointed his claw at me but at the last second he pointed it at Naruto if it weren't for me and Kushina it would've killed Naruto but instead it fatally injured me and her.

"Kushina. What are you doing?"

"Hey if it's your responsibility to protect Naruto don't you think it's mine also. Besides you have to finish up the jutsu." She said.

"I wish I could but as you can see I don't have enough chakra left."

"I still have some chakra left maybe I can help." She said.

"It's risky but it just might work."

In the end we only sealed half of the fox inside Naruto. But the half was enough for the foxes' body to have been sealed in as well. Seconds later, Kushina died from chakra exhaustion and from the seal. Sarutobi appeared with several anbu.

"Minato what happened?" He asked.

I told him the story of what just occurred.

"I see. You." He said.

He pointed to an anbu member with a cat mask on.

"Can you go get a medical team?" He said

"That won't be necessary. I'm finna die before they come so let me talk to you in private." When we was out of ear range. "Naruto won't be known as the person with a demon in him, but as a hero who risked his life to capture the kyuubi. And also don't tell anyone he's my son just yet. What you tell everyone else is up to you. That's my final request as a hokage."

"Alright. Just to be clear when to tell him?" He said.

"Whenever you feel is right."

After the end of that sentence I died. The only regret I ever had was that I couldn't protect two of my former students and my wife.

***6 years later***

3rd person

A boy was running down the street behind was an angry mob filled with civilian and ninja (Mostly chunin). The boy had blond hair, green shorts, light blue sleeves with a white shirt. The boy had a pretty good lead against the mob. He turned right into an alley only to find it's a dead end. So he hid behind the dumpster till they passed or so he thought.

"I saw him turn over here." A villager said.

"Search everywhere for him. We can't let that demon get away." A chunin said.

The boy was behind the dumpster scared out of his mind. Scared that someone might catch him. Scared that this time they might kill him. One villager looked behind the dumpster thinking that the demon is back here.

'He's back here. He has to be otherwise I'll be pissed.' That villager thought. He checked in the back to find the boy only to see him shaking scarily.

"There he is get him!" The villager said. The boy tried to make a break for it but two chunin were blocking his way. He was trapped in the alley. One chunin threw 2 kunai at both of the boys' knees so he wouldn't try to run again. Then the villagers started beating him with their hands and anything they can pick up that can damage him.

'Why. Why do they only attack me?' The boy thought. One chunin stabbed him in the stomach just inches below his heart. Then the boy passed out.

"Okay I think he's had enough. Let's get outta here before the Sandaime shows up." A villager said.

"I think it's already too late to leave." A voice said behind them. Everyone turned around to find the third hokage and a few anbu standing behind them.

"Hokage-Sama." They all said.

Hiruzen Sarutobi is the current hokage after Minato's passing. He is known for training three sannin and being trained by The Shodai Hokage and The Nidaime Hokage.

"Now what is the meaning of all this?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hey we didn't start all this. It's all this demons' fault." A chunin said. As soon as he finished that sentence, Sarutobi killed the man by stabbing him through the chest with a kunai setting him as an example.

"Everyone here has 5 seconds to get the hell away from this alley. 5.4…" As soon as he said that the whole angry mob turned scared and ran away as fast as possible.

"Kakashi." When he said that an anbu member with a dog mask and silver hair appeared right next to him.

"Yes hokage-sama." Kakashi said.

"Can you please take Naruto to the hospital?" He asked.

"Sure thing." Kakashi said. He grabbed Naruto from Sarutobi and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he made it to the hospital. When he got there he asked one of the nurses for help. The nurse took Naruto into an empty hospital room and started treating his wounds.

***A few hours later***

Sarutobi was in the hospital waiting to see if Naruto was alright or not. A nurse came in and told Sarutobi that Naruto will okay and that he is lucky to be alive. In the room, Naruto was just waking up.

'The villagers always attack me and only me for no reason.' He thought. Just then, Sarutobi came into the.

"Oh hey Ojiisan how is't going?" Naruto said.

'Might as well tell him. What harm can be done by doing that?' Sarutobi thought.

"Naruto I have to tell you something important. What ever I say is confidential you can't tell nobody unless you feel ready to do so." He said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"You know of the fourth hokage right?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yeah what about him?" Naruto asked.

"Well you see 6 years ago on October 10th his son was born. When the kyuubi attacked, he had no choice but to seal it in his son. That boy was you Naruto." Sarutobi explained. When Sarutobi finished that sentence, Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. He now understands why the village treated him this way why they treated him like a demon.

"Naruto I would've told you earlier but I didn't want your fathers' enemies going after you. I can't tell you much about your father but one person can." Hiruzen said.

"Who would that be?" Naruto added.

"That would be me." A new voice said through the window. He was a tall man wearing a green short kimono shirt with matching pants, a mesh armour, a red haori, and wooden sandals.

"Ah Jiraiya so glad you can make it." Hiruzen said.

"No problem Sarutobi sensei." Jiraiya said.

"Naruto this is Jiraiya. For the next six years he's gonna train you so you can become a better ninja and teach you more about your father." Sarutobi said as he threw Naruto a scroll.

"What's this." Naruto said.

"A list of jutsus your father learnt and some that I learnt." Sarutobi said.

"But wait I still don't know who my mom is." Naruto said.

"I can answer that. Your mom was Kushina Uzumaki of the Uzumaki Clan the former container of the kyuubi no kitsune." Jiraiya said as he showed Naruto the picture of his mom. She had red hair and wore a long green dress.

"I just wish I could've met both of them." Naruto said with sadness in his voice.

"I know Naruto so what do you wanna do?" Sarutobi said.

"I wanna go on the training trip so I can surpass my dad as a better hokage." He said with determination in his eyes.

"Very well then. After you get discharged from here pack your stuff and meet me at the village gate tommorow morning alright."

"OK." Naruto said with excitement.

**And so the tale of Naruto Namikaze begins hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Team 7: Naruto returns

Notes:

**"Summonings speaking"**

**'Summonings thoughts'**

"Humans speaking"

'_Human thoughts'_

This story will be updated every Weekday or so. Also this story will now be in third person.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

**Naruto Namikaze**

(Time Skip) 5 years later

In a forest deep within Kumogakure a young boy was practicing his kenjutsu while his clones were practicing fuinjutsu and senjutsu. The young boy had spiky blond hair and his clothes, which consist of a dark blue shirt and black pants. Just as the boy finished up on his kenjutsu, an older looking man with long white hair came into the area holding 2 bento boxes handing one of them to the younger boy.

"Thanks Ero-sensei." The younger boy said while giving the older man a small smile.

"No problem." The older man said before he started to eat his food. The two ate in complete silence 1 of them enjoying his food while the other ate in deep thought. The older man ended the awkward silence.

"So how good are you at controlling the kyuubi's power." The older man said starting a conversation.

"Good. Actually I am able to control 4 of the 9 tails."

At that moment Jiraiya stood up."Alright this will be the last part of your training."

"What do I have to do?" Naruto ask.

"Defeat me in a sparring while i'm in sage mode. If you do that I will officially announce you as my successor and help you with the fox summoning." Jiraiya said while summoning Fukasaku and Shima.

"Alright today's the day I will finally beat you Sensei." Naruto said enthusiastically. As soon as Jiraiya entered sage mode so did Naruto.

"Ok come at me with everything you got understand?" Jiraiya said.

"Right." Naruto said.

(Time Skip) 1 years later

Sitting on a chair looking bored as usual, Kotetsu and Izumo were anxious to know when there would be a new mission. Besides, judging by the look on their face they needed it.

"Hey Izumo." The guy with the blue hair said.

"What do you want Kotetsu?" Izumo said. The now identified Kotetsu was shocked that Izumo of all people had irratation in his voice even if he was serious about his job as a chunin.

"Woah take it easy. Whats got you upset early this morning. That's usually my job." Kotetsu said trying to lighten up the mood a little but Izumo was to busy looking at the two mysterious figures walking toward the village gate to hear what Kotetsu said.

"Hey Izumo are you even paying attention?" Kotetsu said a little pissed of. Izumo pointed in front of them and a smile crept upon his face.'_Guess the Yodaime's son finally returned.'_ Kotetsu thought watching the boy and his changes.

Naruto was wearing a black mesh shirt under a black coat with orange flames that resembles the Yodaime's, black shorts that stop inches below his knees, and dark blue shoe. His hair is now longer and shaggier than it used to be reaching a little bit below his neck. But the most that has changed about him was that instead of walking, he was riding on a man sized fox with four tails and black fur.

"Hey Ero-sensei?" Asked naruto.

"What do you want gaki and how many times have I told you to not call me that?" Said jiraiya not really in a mood to answer any questions.

"Too many times actually." Naruto said which earned a groan from the toad sannin.

"Anyway I was wandering can I go to the academy before we head to the tower real quick? Said naruto wanting to start his journey as a full-fledge ninja quickly.

"Sorry naruto but you're going to have to wait until I report to Sarutobi-sensei." Jiraiya said.

*Huff* "Alright." Naruto said. 'He's very impatient just like his mother used to be.' Jiraiya thought looking at naruto who has a scowl on his face.

"How about we have a challenge." Jiraiya said with a grin.

"What kind of challenge?" Naruto said.

"A race to the hokage's office." Jiraiya said.

"Alright I accept your challenge _sensei_." Naruto said sarcastically.

"On the count of 3 we take off to the office." Jiraiya said. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"1. 2." Before he said 3 he disappeared in a poof of smoke."Race you to the tower gaki." Jiraiya said.

"You cheater." Naruto said disappearing with the fox in a fire shunshin.

"Man I would love to do that wouldn't you agree Izumo. Izumo? Kotetsu said. But his voice fell to deaf ears as Izumo fell asleep in his chair leaning back.

SC

Hiruzen Sarutobi was in his office doing stacks full of paperwork that for some reason was bigger today than any other day. 'One of these days I wont have to do this then I will be happy.' He thought. Just then two figures came into the office. One through a fire shunshin, and the other by a poof of smoke.

'Well i'll be gone to kami.' "Jiraiya what a surprise and I see you brought naruto back with you." He said with one of signature smiles. " So what happened during the trip.

"Nothing much just taught him most of my jutsu's, defeated some bandits and missing nin, nothing serious really." Jiraiya informed the hokage.

"I see. So what is his skill level?" Sarutobi asked.

"It's all in the report sensei." Jiraiya said. After that sentence, the sandaime looked at the report and what he saw surprised the elder hokage.

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Age: 12_

_Rank: Academy_

_Overall: High jonin to low level kage_

_Taijutsu: Low jonin_

_Ninjutsu: kage level_

_Genjutsu: High genin_

_Elements: Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Lightning, and Ice_

_Well-known jutsu's: Rasengan and Hiraishin no_ jutsu.

_Flee on sight orders from Iwagakure. Countrey apparently nicknamed him the Nindaime Kiiroi Senko._

"I'm impressed naruto. So naruto what do you plan on doing next?" Hiruzen asked.

"I wanna be put on a genin team from this year's graduating class." Naruto said.

"Normally I would acknowledged that but you have to pass the genin exam first." Sarutobi said.

"Sure what do you want me to do?" Naruto asked.

"Make three clones by performing the **Bunshin no jutsu**." Sarutobi said. And just like that naruto made three clones without breaking a sweat.

"Good job naruto. Now after I finish the genin teams setup list, take the list, and go to room 3-C in the academy. Oh and don't forget to get your hitai-ate." Sarutobi said handing Naruto a black headband.

"Understood Hokage-Sama." Naruto said with a fox-like grin.

*Hmph* 'Like father, Like son.' Sarutobi thought.

SC

It was a usual day a the academy. Kids were talking and laughing, fan girls fawning over the emotionless Uchiha, and some kids were sound asleep. Little did they know, there was a certain blond hair kid heading to the class room. While the class was talking loudly their instructer, Iruka, was trying to calm them down.

"Alright class. Settle down." When they did he continued. "I have two announcements to make. 1 is that we have a new student joining your ranks as genin and 2 is when that person brings the list I will call the teams and their jonin leader." Iruka said. Not to long after he said that, the door opened to reveal a boy with blonde hair that resembled the Yodaime. Everyone(except sasuke) was shocked to see someone who looked like the yodaime.

"What is everybody looking?" The boy said confused even though he knew the answer to his question. Iruka was the first to get out of his shock and asked the boy "What is your name?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Said naruto.

"Well naruto can you hand me the list then have a seat?" Iruka asked

"Sure." naruto said. He gave him the list then took a seat all the way in the back.

"Now. I will announce the genin for each squad. Team 1 will consist of...

Thats how it went for teams 1 through 6 as naruto didn't really pay attention only listening when he thought Iruka called his name.

"Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura ,and Uchiha Sasuke. Your jonin leader will be Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said.

'Uchiha huh. I thought Itachi killed them all.' Naruto said while looking at Sasuke.

After the outburst of his fellow teammate naruto fell asleep that was until Iruka told all the fellow genin to take a lunch break.

"Sasuke-kun do you wanna have lunch with me." Sakura said hoping to get a date with the Uchiha.

Sasuke turned to face her. "No." He said in a cold tone before leaving out the class room door leaving Sakura to hang her head in despair.

"That guy seems like a ass." Someone said. Sakura turned her gaze over to her new team-mate naruto. She glared at him because he talked badly about Sasuke but softened the glare when she remembered he was new.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"Hey i'm trying to help you out so you can impress that Uchiha guy." When he said that it got Sakura's attention.

"How?" Sakura said.

"Simple. Since his goal in life is revenge. He will notice people who are strong. So you have to train hard enough to catch his eye." Naruto said. When he looked into her eyes he saw her eyes gleam with hope.

"Anyway we should eat lunch before our sensei comes." Naruto said

"Right" Sakura said.

(time-skip) 2 hours later

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura was the only team left in the class because their sensei was extremely late. As Naruto was gonna leave the class room, a guy with grey hair and a hitai-ate leaning over his left eye.

'Sharingan no Kakashi.' Naruto thought.

"Team 7, come with me." Kakashi said. The team followed kakashi and they went to the roof.

"Let's see, why don't we introduce ourselves?" Kakashi stated.

"What should we say sensei?" Sakura said taking her eyes off of sasuke for one second

"Your likes, dislikes, dreams and goals, stuff like that. You go first." Kakashi said pointing at naruto.

"How about you go first sensei so you can sent an example." Naruto said.

"Me well. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes or dislikes. As for my dream..., I have many hobbies." Kakashi said.

'All we ever found out was his name.' All three genin thought.

"Now your turn blondy." He said pointing at naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like training and ramen. I dislike emos, arrogant pricks, and people who claim to be stronger. My dream is to one day become hokage and surpass my dad." Naruto said. Kakashi gave a nod but was thinking 'Minato-sensei you will be proud'. He then gestured for sakura to start.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like well the person I like is *giggles*, my hobbies are *giggles*, my dream is to." She said giving a fan-girlish shriek while looking at sasuke. When she finally composed herself she said "I dislike Ino." Kakashi then turned his gazed to sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I hate, and there aren't a lot of things I like. I don't have a dream but a mere ambition. The revival of my clan and to...kill a certain man. 'Itachi' Naruto and Kakashi thought.

"Ok tommorrow morning meet me at training ground 7 at 6:00 for survival training." Kakashi said.

"But Kakashi-sensei we did all of this at the academy." Sakura said.

"Out of all 27 graduates, only 9 became genin. This test has a 66 percent failing rate. If you fail this test you will sent back to the academy to start over." Kakashi said. When he finished only two of the genin were shocked while the third one was unaffected( Guess which one?). When kakashi stood up he said "Oh an I recommend you don't eat breakfast you'll throw up." He said before he shunshined of the roof. Sasuke got up and left while sakura went to the library so she can find scrolls to help her train leaving naruto by himself on the roof.

'Might as well head to hokage-sama to see where i'll be staying.' Naruto thought. Then he used the hiraishin no jutsu to appear in the office. His hiraishin sporting a dark yellow color. The old man was startled by how naruto suddenly got into his office then got over it.

"Naruto what brings you here?" The elderly hokage said.

"Jii-san I was wondering where did my parents stay?" Naruto said.

"Right behind the hokage monument why? Sarutobi said.

"I was planning on living there so I wanted to know where it was at." Naruto said

"By the way naruto the only way you can enter is if you did a blood seal that is compatible with the fourth." Sarutobi said.

"Alright." Naruto said.

And with that naruto left and bought some new clothes then went to the compound and did the blood seal to open the gate.

"Not bad. This place is pretty huge." Naruto said. Then naruto did a hand sign and said **Kuchiyose no jutsu**. A poof of smoke appeared but when it cleared 9 man size foxes appeared. The leader had 9 tails and red fur.

"Kurama I want you and these guys to gaured the compound just in case unwanted people come over." Naruto said.

**"Sure thing kit"**. Kurama said. After that naruto trained on enlarging his rasengan. Before it hit night time naruto went to the market district and bought groceries and ninja gear even buying a new black and white katana that is 15 inches long. When it hit night time he took a shower, changed his clothes, then went to sleep preparing for the next day to come.

**End of Chapter**

**Hope you guys enjoyed. I have this poll question for you guys. Do you want zabuza and haku to live or die.**


	3. Survival Exercise and Konohamaru

**Ok here is chapter 3. Again i'm sorry about not updating lately you know internet problems, not being able to publish and all that.**

** Answer to reviews.**

**NeoJubiSannin1870: If you watched Road to Ninja, the only reason he didn't get field promoted was because he has to take the chunnin exams to become chunnin and the jounin exams to become a jounin.**

**Decius23: I'll take that word of advice.**

**Guest on 6/12/13: I'll try my best to show them every other chapter if the live.**

**aelienis: I'll make sure both of them live or die.**

**Anyway I basically wanted to make longer chapters possibly 4,000 words or more for each chapter.**

**Naruto** **Namikaze**

**"Summonings, and Inner Sakura talk"**

**'Summonings, and Inner Sakura think'**

**'Jutsu'**

**Chapter 3 **

At around 5:00 in the morning, Naruto was soundly asleep in his parents bedroom. When the alarm clock started ringing, the sudden noise caused Naruto to jump out of his sleep and fall face first onto the tiled floor.

"Man I hate these things." He said while slamming his hand onto the alarm. Knowing that he had to go to the training field this morning, he headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He stood in the shower for a couple of minutes to let the warm water wake him up. After leaving the shower and brushing his teeth, he went to kitchen to make himself breakfast. It was nothing special just eggs, toast, and orange juice. When he finished he noticed that he still had 20 minutes left until he had to be at the training field so he wasted 18 minutes practicing his **'Katon: Rasengan****'** at the back of the house. Since he was going to be late he grabbed a tri-pronged kunai out of his weapon pouch and threw in as far as he can into the direction of training ground 7 while disappearing in a yellow flash.

Around the same time naruto woke up, Sakura was reading a few scrolls on mid-level genjutsu and medical ninjutsu. The first scroll was on how to heal wounds like cuts and bruises and the second was on simple genjutsu as in changing the things around you and hiding from enemies.

'That Naruto guy said I had to train and get stronger to impress Sasuke-kun. Oh Sasuke-kun.' Sakura thought.

**''Shannaro. When Sasuke-kun sees how strong we become, he will be ours.'' **Inner Sakura said.

''I'll show Sasuke-kun that i'm a true kunoichi than he will acknowledge me.'' Sakura said while putting on her new training outfit

She turned off the light in her bedroom (which consisted of pink wallpaper with white flower petals, a nightstand with a mirror, and a bed with yellow sheets) and headed to make breakfast only to find her mother(Haruno Mebuki) setting the plates for breakfast.

"Sakura are you ready for breakfast? Mebuki said.

"Sorry mom but Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat breakfast today." Sakura said.

"Aw come on. I'm sure he wont mind if you just have have a little." Mebuki said.

Sakura was thinking about saying no but smelling the sweet food that her mother cooked made her forget what Kakashi said and her diet.

'Well that food does look delicious.' Sakura thought while sitting down at the table.

"I guess I can eat a little bit." Sakura said.

The breakfast was eaten in complete silence between the two ladies. Not one word came out of either of their mouths. Mebuki, not being the one to handle complete silence, finally spoke.

"So I heard you were on team with Uchiha-san." Mebuki said.

"Yeah I also on this team with this new kid. I heard he was related to Yodaime-sama."

"Oh is that right." Sakura's mom muttered.

She knew there was only one person that was related to the Yodaime: The jailer of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Uzumaki Naruto. But to make sure, she had to ask sakura about it.

"So what did he look like?" She asked.

"Well he had shaggy blond hair, warm blue eyes, and 3 whisker marks on each cheek." Sakura said while finishing up on the food. "Anyway i'll see you later kaa-san."

"Alright." Mebuki said watching Sakura leave out the door.

SC

Uchiha Sasuke was at training ground 7 practicing his **'Katon: Hosenka no**** jutsu'** on some trees that happened to turn into ash. When he finished he saw Naruto and Sakura coming from different sides of the area. Instead of wearing the red dress she usually wears, She is now wearing a dark blue tank top shirt, a light blue shorts that stop slightly above her knees, blue boots, and a weapon pouch on her left hip. When he saw them, the 'Uchiha Superiority' side of Sasuke came in as he walked towards them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the dead weight and rejected Namikaze heir." Sasuke said with a cocky smirk on his face.

This comment caused Sakura to wince in sadness while Naruto was trying his best to look unaffected even though he was raging right now. Sasuke saw this and decided to keep boasting

"What's wrong weakling don't tell me your gonna cry." Sasuke said.

But before Sasuke had time to react, Naruto punched him square in the jaw sending sasuke flying ten feet away.

"Listen here Uchiha-boy. Just because you came from a jutsu stealing clan doesn't mean your better than everybody. To me your clan is a joke.

This caused a growl of anger from Sasuke.

"You mad bro. Well i'm not gonna put up with shit. The only reason the elders and civilian council put up with it was because Itachi murdered your clan.

When he said that, Sasuke stood up quickly with a line of blood dripping from his mouth and started to make a series of hand seals.

**'Katon****: Goukakyu no** **jutsu.'** Sasuke said while blowing out a giant fireball at Naruto.

Just before the fireball hit Naruto, a torrent of water hit the fireball destroying it. Sasuke looked to where the water torrent originated only to find another Naruto holding his hand out.

"Now now Sasu-gay. We can't have you trying to kill boss just because he made you seem weak." That Naruto said while grinning.

"Hey I'm not gay." Sasuke said with a lot of anger in his voice.

"Oh really. Cause from what I know you have a bunch of fangirls and yet you shrug them off. And you say you want to restore your clan. Must be with a boy I guess.

"Just shut up." Sasuke said.

"See I knew you were gay but whatever." Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke said before he went to go sit by a tree.

"Duck-ass." Naruto said while he took out a scroll on fuinjutsu and his clone dispersed.

Hours later Kakashi decided to make his appearance.

"Yo." He said lazily.

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura said.

Sorry. A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around." Kakashi said with his signature eye smile. That lame excuse earned a groan from Sakura.

"Well then. Let's get started." Kakashi said.

Kakashi then walked over to the three stumps then put a timer on it.

"There we go it's set for noon." He said while pushing the button down.

After that statement he took out two bells.

"Your assignment is very simple. You have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." Kakashi said.

"If you can't get you'll go without lunch. You'll be tied to the post while I eat my lunch in front of you." He said.

'So that's why he told us not to eat lunch.' Sasuke thought while his stomach was grumbling.

"Wait a minute there is only three of us. How come there is only two bells." Sakura said.

"Well atleast one of you will be tied to the post and ultimately disqualified for failing the mission That will send you back to the academy then again all three of you can flunk out can use any weapon including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, then you won't be able to take the bells." Kakashi said.

"Those weapons are too dangerous Sensei." Sakura said.

"When I say start you can begin." Kakashi said completely ignoring Sakura.

"BEGIN." Kakashi said as the three genin spread out.

SC

Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting down at a table having tea with Umino Iruka.

"What's the matter Iruka. I know you didn't just come here to have tea with me and chat." The third hokage said.

"Two of my students, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, was assigned to team 7. Just how tough a jounin is he?" the academy instructer asked.

"Kakashi huh? Your concerned about him? Sarutobi asked.

"I am." Iruka said.

Sarutobi then took out a book.

"What's this?" Iruka asked

"All the trainees who ever been assigned to him. Those who passed and those who failed." Sarutobi said.

"May I?" Iruka asked grabbing the book.

When he grabbed the book he opened it and read the contexts.

"What the? This is..." Iruka said in shock.

SC

'A ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively.' Kakashi thought while catching a glimpse at Sakura and Sasuke.

'Well they understand that much and they hid well. Huh?' He thought when he saw Naruto come from behind the trees.

"Your not very bright are you?" Kakashi said.

This earned a chuckle from Naruto. Next thing he knew, kunai and shuriken passed right by him.

"Well Naruto your aim was off." Kakashi said.

"No it wasn't." A voice came from behind Kakashi as a kunai was at his throat.

'So fast.' Kakashi and Sakura thought.

'Tck. Show off.' Sasuke thought. He hated that someone like Naruto was this fast. He looked more like a dobe than an actual genius.

"Well Naruto. I'm actual impressed that you got behind me. Like father, like son I guess. But this is far from over." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'A shadow clone. Dammit.' Naruto thought as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.'

'OK. Now that I don't see them I can get back to my book.' Kakashi said while pulling out an orange book: Icha icha paradise.

SC

"It can't be. This is even worse than the rumors." Iruka said.

"Kakashi's test may be a bit difficult than the others." Sarutobi said.

"A bit more difficult. Not a single student has ever passed his test." Iruka said.

"That's true. They all tried but not one of them can live up to Kakashi's standards so they were all eliminated." Sarutobi said.

SC

Play music 1(Go on my profile)

Kakashi was just standing in the middle of the clearing reading his little book.

'I guess Sasuke wanted to fight right now.' Kakashi thought reading his book.

True enough Sasuke was hiding in the tree observing Kakashi.

'This is my chance.' Sasuke thought as he threw shuriken at Kakashi.

The shuriken ended up hitting Kakashi but he ended up using a Substitution jutsu.

'Dammit. He knows where i'm at. I have to change positions.

At the same Sakura was running through the forest.

'Where is Kakashi-sensei. I have to try and get that bell.' Sakura said running.

When she found him he was standing in the middle of the forest supposedly zoning out.

'Great. Now all I have to do is think of a plan and that bell will be all mine.'

"Hey Sakura." A voice came from behind her.

Her eyes widened then looked behind her only to find Kakashi crouching behind her.

'I didn't even sense him. Crap.' She thought before darkness overtook her.

_**Genjutsu Mode** _

When the genjutsu started the whole background changed. The sky became darker, the clearing became bigger, and no sign of Kakashi.

"_Where is Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said._

**"Baka don't you uderstand. It's a genjustu." Inner Said. **

_'Oh yeah. So all I do is stop the flow of my chakra and add an even greater amount right.'_ Sakura thought.

**"Yeah. What ever you say Otaku." Inner said. **

_'Hey i'm not a nerd I just have high intelligence.' Sakura thought._

**"Sounds like something a nerd would say." Inner said.**

_'SHUT UP!' Sakura thought._

**"Alright Alright i'm sorry. Don't get your pink panties in a twist." Inner said.**

This earned a slight blush from Sakura.

_"OK let me just do the genjutsu." Sakura said._

**"Hmph." Inner said. **

"S-saku-ra." A voice said.

Sakura only to find Sasuke bloody with kunai embed in him.

_"Sas-uke-kun."_ Sakura said,

"Sakura y-you have to help m-me.

_"KAI."_ Sakura said.

**Genjutsu Mode Ends **

When she released the genjutsu the vision of Sasuke bleeding faded away. Then all of a sudden, naruto jumped down in front of her.

"Sakura. I need your help." Naruto said.

"What for?" Sakura asked

"I'll tell you after we find Sasuke." Naruto said.

SC

Kakashi was standing in the clearing ,again, reading the same book. That was until Sasuke came from behind a tree.

"So you decided to come after all huh Sasuke." Kakashi said putting away his porn book.

"I'm different from the others." Sasuke said.

"Really now. Prove it then." Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Kakashi was having a stare-off waiting for the other to make a move. Then Sasuke launched shuriken at Kakashi, who swiftly dodged them.

"You won't hit me with normal attacks." Kakashi said.

Sasuke then threw a kunai that cut a rope.

'A trap.' Kakashi thought as he dodged more kunais.

Sasuke then flashed behind Kakashi and fired a strong kick to the side which Kakashi blocked, a punch to the face in which Kakashi grabbed, a kick to the face but it backfired when Kakashi block the kick with the same hand, Sasuke played smart and used his free hand to grab the bells but Kakashi jumped back before Sasuke took a bell.

'He's fierce. Guess I won't be able to read my book now.' Kakashi thought. Sasuke then started to make a series of hand signs.

**'Katon:Goukakyu no jutsu' **Sasuke said as Kakashi was engulfed in a fire.

'Hmph. Jounin yeah right.' Sasuke thought. The victory was short lived when an arm came from the ground grabbing his leg.

**'Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu' **Kakashi said as he dragged Sasuke's body into the ground leaving only the head poking out.

"Earth release: Hiding like a mole technique. You have talent and you're right you are...different but isn't always better." Kakashi said as Sasuke struggled to break free.

"They say the man who sticks up is the one who is hammered down." Kakashi said taking out his book once again.

But before he evened opened the book, a thin line of fire hit the book dead on.

"NO!" Kakashi exclaimed. He looked for the cause of this 'tragedy' to find Naruto just looking at him.

"YOU!" Kakashi said glaring death at Naruto.

"Kiss my ass it was just porn." Naruto laughed while running into the forest with Kakashi chasing after him leaving Sasuke stuck in the ground.

'What a idiot.' Sasuke thought. He turned his head a little to see another Naruto.

"What are you here for baka? Came to gloat?" Sasuke asked

"Not really duck-ass. I need you for something." Naruto said yanking Sasuke out of the hole then teleporting behind a bush not too far from the clearing.

"Hey Sakura. I have teme here." Naruto said holding Sasuke.

Sasuke was able to get out of naruto's hold.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Sasuke yelled.

"First of all shut up and second of all I need your help." Naruto said.

"Well why would me an Uchiha help you? Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Alright when your ass fail dont act like a bitch." Naruto said walking away.

"Wait." Sasuke said. This caused Naruto to turn around.

"I'll h-help." Sasuke said.

"Great now we can get started." Naruto said.

"Alright Naruto. So what's the plan?" Sakura asked.

SC

''Well that was long enough. Time to go find the rookies now." Kakashi said. Before he could move a bunch of shadow clones of Naruto came attacking from the trees, some throwing shuriken and some with kunai in their hands.

'I guess Naruto came with the ambush assault.' Kakashi thought.

He dodged some of the shuriken thrown by the clones but some were able to cut him even if it were scratches and small punctures.

"Impressive. But I don't think shadow clones can beat me." Kakashi said. Before he said beat a giant fireball was launched at him.

'So. They finally figured it out.' Kakashi said. As he land the whole area around him started shifting around him.

'Genjutsu. I didn't think this would happen.' Kakashi thought. "Kai." He said.

He released himself from the genjutsu only to be in another one seconds later.

" A doubled- layer genjutsu." Before he released it, 3 people started appearing.

"No." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-kun, why did you let me die?" A voice that sounded feminine said.

"R-rin." Kakashi said in a shock.

"If it weren't for you Kakashi-teme, I still would be alive today." Another voice said.

"Obito?" Kakashi said.

"I'm disappointed in you son. You could have been a better ninja." A more older voice said.

"Tou-san." Kakashi said.

"Can we just kill him so we can repay our dept." Obito said.

"What a great idea Obito-kun." Rin said.

"Kai" He said in a hurry. When he got out of the genjutsu, he fell on one knee. The first thing he heard was 2 bells jingling. He looked to find Sakura and Sasuke holding both of the bells. The former smiling and the latter smirking.

Music 1 ends

"Well i'm impressed that you were able to take the bells." Kakashi said before he looked at naruto. "What about you naruto since you don't have a bell I guess that means you have to go back to the academy." He said trying to hide the fact they all passed.

"Sorry sensei I can't do that." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Oh and why not." Kakashi said.

"Cause I already know the meaning to this test." Naruto said.

"You do know. Alright then tell me the meaning." Kakashi said.

"Teamwork." Naruto said. "The whole point of this assignment was to see if we could work together to beat a stronger enemy." Naruto said.

"You are correct though. Kakashi said. "This test was made for academy graduates to see if they can work better as a team than individuals. Why do you think they made a 3-man squad anyway?" He said.

'That make sense. Why would they make 3-man teams if 1 of the members had to the academy.' Sakura thought rhetorically.

**''Gee why didn't I think of that.'' Inner said sarcastically. **

'Just shut up. You're annoying sometimes you know that.' Sakura said.

**'Oh Sakura if only you knew.'** Inner thought

"Alright. Team 7 starts their first mission tomorrow morning. So for the rest of the day, just rest and relax." Kakashi said before he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

'Great. Just one step closer to killing _him_.' Sasuke thought

'Tou-san. I'll be a great hokage just like you.' Naruto thought as he left in a yellow flash.

'I guess I should do some extra training before tomorrow.' Sakura thought as she started doing some seals.

SC

Play Music 10

Naruto was walking in the market district to the hokage tower with a smile on his face. A bunch of thoughts ran through his head. Some of them were about how he finally became a ninja and others were about surpassing his father. Known to him though, the people by the stores were having a conversation about him.

"Look is that who I think it is?"

"Who? Oh you mean Namikaze-san."

"Yeah now I just feel bad."

"Why you say that?"

"Because we treated him like crap because he had that-"

"Shh. We are not supposed to talk about that."

'What a bunch of ass kissers.' Naruto thought as he stopped.

"You know I can hear you right." He said loud enough so the people that was talking about him can hear. This got the reaction he wanted as everyone who heard got back to work or back to shopping.

'Hypocrites.' He thought as he continued walking. When he made it at the door for the hokage's office, he heard something inside.

"I've come to kill you old man." A young voice said.

Naruto opened the door just in time to see a young boy with some type of helmet fall and hit the ground because of he slipped on his scarf.

"Ow man that hurt." The boy said. "Hey you must have tripped me." The boy said pointing accusingly at Naruto.

"Hey I didn't trip you. You slipped off that long scarf of yours." Naruto said picking up the boy by the scarf.

"Konohamaru." A man with black sunglasses said. "Hey you put the honorable grandson down." the man said.

"Honorable grandson?" Naruto said looking at Konohamaru.

"Go ahead. Put me down. You don't want to get in trouble do you." Konohamaru said with a smirk.

"I really don't care. Stuff like that doesn't work on me." Naruto said punching konohamaru in the head.

'He didn't care.' Konohamaru thought as he fell.

"Honorable Grandson!" The guy with glasses said. "Why would you do that?" The guy with glasses said.

"He needs to know that not everything can go his way just because he's the sandaime hokage's grandson. Your supposed to be teaching him how to be a shinobi not a spoiled brat. If you can't teach him that then I'll do it." Naruto said.

"And how would you be able to teach Namikaze-san?" Ebisu said with curiosity.

"It's not that hard. Besides my dad did it right." Naruto said. "Oh and don't be so formal with me i'm still just a kid." He said as he walked toward the sandaime.

"Hey jiji-san do you know where I can take a photo for my shinobi I.d?" Naruto asked.

"Whet you get out this door turn right, go straight ahead, it's the first door on your left.

"Alright. Thanks." Naruto said heading out the door.

SC

'How can this be possible.' Sasuke thought as he kicked a practice dummy.

Sasuke has been practicing non-stop since he came from the training grounds. Except for when he had to eat or use the bathroom, he hasn't stopped practicing on his Katon jutsus, shuriken throwing, and taijutsu.

'That guy is a nobody. He only has a name. No skill and no talent(hypocrite much?).' Sasuke thought referring to Naruto.

He blew out another fireball turning a practice dummy to ashes.

'I have to get stronger. I have to kill _him_. I will kill him' Sasuke thought while throwing another shuriken.

SC

Naruto was laying down on a bench in the park relaxing after he took his got his shinobi I.D. He looked over at the I.D again. It showed him with an almost emotionless face except he had a small smile on his face. Every time he has free time he either trains, sit around listening to music, or just lay down watching the clouds like a Nara.

'Man I wish I could do this everyday. Mission might be great but I don't know if it's better than this.' He thought.

"Um excuse me. Naruto." A voice said. Naruto turned to see konohamaru.

"Oh Konohamaru. What do you want." Naruto said.

"I want you to train me." Konohamaru said.

"Train you? Why would I train you? Naruto asked.

"Because I want to become hokage." Konohamaru said.

"That's not what I was asking." Naruto said. "I was asking why I would train someone as cocky as you." Naruto said.

"*Huff* See look. Everywhere I go people say honorable grandson this, honorable grandson that. I hate that. I want respect for how strong i am not because of who my grandfather is." Konohamaru said.

"I see. So you want people to see you as Konohamaru, konoha shinobi instead of Konohamaru, the sandaime's grandson?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. That's why I want to be hokage right now." Konohamaru said.

After thinking about it for a while Naruto finally gave in.

"Alright I guess I can train you." Naruto said.

"Really?" Konohamaru asked with a smile.

"Sure only on one condition." Naruto said.

"Years later when one of us gets picked for the title of hokage, we will fight for it." Naruto said.

"Got it." Konohamaru said.

"As soon as I get off missions you and I will have some hardcore training." Naruto said.

"You bet Naruto nii-san." Konohamaru said.

"Nii-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah nii-san. Because to me your like my big brother." Konohamaru said with a grin.

'Thanks Konohamaru.' Naruto thought

**Omake**

_The adventures of Minato Namikaze_

'I have to make it.' A boy thought as he ran through the crowd of villagers.

To most civilians the boy looked like a blur as he passed by them but to most experienced ninja the boy had blond hair with two jaw-length bangs, a white suit with a hood, and green trimmings. This boy is named Namikaze Minato. And he is late for class.

'If I don't hurry i'll be late for the graduation exam.' Minato thought.

You see for academy students. If they want to graduate early, they have to have permission from the parent/guardian but for orphans like minato you don't need permission.

'I'm almost there.' Minato thought as he was a block away from the academy.

'I made it!' Minato thought as he was at his classroom door.

"Am I late Toshiro-sensei?" Minato asked as he was panting heavily.

"No. Your just in time." Toshiro said.

"Alright when I call your name meet me in the backroom. OK first is.." Toshiro stated.

The names went like a blur to minato. As he was too busy thinking about being a ninja.

'So if I pass I will become a ninja. Then when I go out on a tough mission, I might have to kill the enemy. I'll try not to resort to that but if my comrades are hurt, then I wont hesitate.' Minato thought.

"Namikaze Minato." Toshiro called.

When his name was called, he got out of his thought and went to the backroom. Once he got there, he saw Toshiro sitting down.

"Alright Minato. In order for you to become a ninja, you have to complete these requirements. When I say it, do it alright." Toshiro said.

"Gotcha Toshiro-sensei." Minato said.

"OK. Henge into me." Toshiro asked.

"Alright." Minato said before he did the required handseals. "Henge." Minato said before he turned into a perfect copy of Toshiro. From the white spiky hair to the green sandals.

"Alright then now try the bunshin jutsu and make two clones." Toshiro asked.

"Bunshin no justsu." Minato said before he made two exact clones.

"OK this is the last requirement if you can do it, than you pass." Toshiro said.

"What do I have to do?" Minato asked

"Last 2 minutes in a spar against me." Toshiro said.

"Are you sure sensei? This room is a bit too small for a spar." Minato said unsure if a place like this is fit for a spar.

"Positive." Toshiro said.

"Alright. But I won't go easy on you sensei." Minato said.

"Oh really now. Bring it on Minato." Toshiro said with a smirk.

**Ok so I decided to make Konohamaru Naruto's apprentice so he might be chunnin level or higher at the end of this fanfic. I plan on making Sakura have a kekkai Genkai since all her friends have some sort of excess power. But it's your choice on which type. Do you want to have a transform, eye justu(Like sharingan), or special ninjutsu.**


	4. Training Konohamaru

** I made this new story called Past, Present, Future. It's about Obito Uchiha being transported into the future to help Sasuke and Naruto. If you guys want, you can go check it out. Now onto the story.**

**Guest 7/15/13: Yes. Yes I did.**

**Guest 7/21/13: I might take that into account especially when the wave arc starts.**

**sortofbored: Thanks. I may do that when the wave arc starts.**

**Naruto Namikaze**

**12:00**

"This is Naruto, i'm at point 'A'." Naruto said through his headset.

"This is Sasuke, i'm at point 'B'." Sasuke said through his headset.

"This is Sakura, i'm at point 'C'." Sakura said through her headset.

"Alright team. Keep your eyes on the target." Kakashi said through his headset.

The team was watching the target from the top of trees. Nothing happened for a couple of seconds, until something jumped out of the trees and ran through the clearing.

"The target has moved. After it." Kakashi said.

"Right." The genin said.

The team hid behind trees watching the target from the distance.

"Okay. He's right there." Naruto said jumping off the tree.

"So what do we do?" Sasuke said.

"How about we surround him then grab him before he has a chance to escape." Sakura said.

"That could work." Naruto said.

"So let's do it. I don't want to sit here wasting my time with you people." Sasuke said.

"Don't be such an emo Sasu-gay." Naruto said. "Like I said, don't act like you're better than ever just because your an Uchiha, dattebayo."

"Dattebayo?" Sakura asked.

"Oh i'm sorry. I have this defect from my mother where I have some sort of catch phrase when i'm giving off too much emotion." Naruto said while grinning sheepishly. "Anyway let's complete the mission."

The team each moved behind a tree the was closer to the target.

"What's the distance from the target." Kakashi said.

"5 meters." Naruto said.

"OK. On my mark you guys go and capture the target." Kakashi said.

The team got ready to move as they got into position.

"GO." Kakashi said.

The three of them jumped towards the target and Naruto ended up catching it which happened to be a brown cat with a red ribbon on it's ear.

"Does it have a ribbon on it's right ear? Is it our target, Tora?" Kakashi asked through his headset.

"It's the target for sure." Sasuke said talking to Kakashi through his headset.

"Okay." Kakashi said. " 'Operation capture the lost pet Tora' complete."

"You know i'm getting sick of this cat." Naruto said as he was still getting mauled by Tora.

Just then a shadow clone of Naruto puffed into existence and made a series of hand signs.

**'Kuchiyose no jutsu'** Naruto said as a poof of smoke appeared. When it cleared a black fox with 2-tails was there laying down looking at Naruto with some hate in his eyes.

**"What do you need, Naruto-sama."** The black fox said in a deep, menacing voice.

"You see this cat that's trying to attack me, right." Naruto said struggling to keep the cat from clawing his face. When the fox nodded, he decided to continue. "I need you to scare it into submission." This earned a grin from the fox.

**"My pleasure."** The fox said before he let out a ear splitting roar that scared the color off the cat.

"OK. I think that's enough." Naruto said as his ears were covered.

Naruto looked at the ground next to him and see a pale and shaking Tora.

"I think you over did it Ryu." Naruto said (while sweat dropping) looking a the black fox.

**"Hey you said scare 'it' so I did that."** The fox said with a shrug.

"Alright see you later. Oh and tell Kurama what's up." Naruto said.

**"OK, Naruto-sama."** Ryu said before he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Hey. Naruto." A girl said.

Naruto looked to his left to see Sakura and Sasuke walking towards him.

"Yeah." Naruto said with a nonchalant expression.

"Why were you talking to a fox?" Sasuke said.

"Oh that was my summon, Ryu. I needed him to help keep Tora in line." Naruto said as he looked at the still shaking cat.

"Summoning?" Sakura said.

"Yeah summoning. 'Densetsu no Sannin' each has a summoning. Tsunade has a slug contract, Jiraiya has toad contract, and the nukenin named Orochimaru has the snake contract. Like my sensei Jiraiya, I have the toad summoning contract. But unlike the three sannin, I have 2 contracts." Naruto said.

Sakura nodded her head while Sasuke was looking at Naruto with anger in his eyes. Naruto looked at Sasuke when he noticed someone is glaring at him.

"What's with that look on your face? I don't have time to deal with your ego right now." Naruto said with hate in his eyes.

"I don't like you." Sasuke said.

"That makes two of us. You're really not on my 'Want to be friends with' list." Naruto said.

"Hey you guys. Stop this. There is no point arguing over this." Sakura said.

"Stay out of this. This doesn't concern someone like you!" Sasuke said in a menacing tone which caused Sakura to hang her head in depression.

"As for you. You're an idiot. You think just because you have more summoning contracts than the three sannin, you think you're better than me, an Uchiha." Sasuke said.

For most people, they think Naruto had a blank expression but that really is his 'I don't give a fuck about what you're saying' expression.

"Is that all?" Naruto said yawning.

"What?" Sasuke said as he scowled.

"I said is that all. Are you sure you hate me or are you jealous of me?" Naruto said.

Sasuke growled in anger before throwing a punch with his right hand at Naruto's head. Naruto caught the punch with little effort.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." Naruto said with a grin before crushing Sasuke's hand.

" *Uahh* Let go of my hand." Sasuke said in pain holding his right hand.

"Glad to." Naruto said letting go of Sasuke's hand then punched Sasuke in the face with a knock out punch sending the gay Uchiha flying.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said running towards Sasuke. "You didn't have to go that far Naruto." She said looking at Naruto.

"Hey. He didn't have to try to punch me. That was his fault." Naruto said in a shrug before he picked up Tora.

"Anyway, I have to give this pet to Kakashi so we can complete the mission and I have to train Konohamaru." Naruto said before he disappeared in a yellow flash.

" *Sigh* Oh well. Guess I have to treat Sasuke's injuries." Sakura said as she did some hand signs then her hand started glowing green.

SC

**3:30**

Naruto was sitting on the grass at training ground 7 waiting for Konohamaru to come. Just as he was about to go look for him, he saw Konohamaru running towards him breathing hard without his helmet.

"Sorry nii-san. I was doing make-up work at the academy from Iruka-sensei." Konohamaru said breathing hard.

"That's alright we still have time." Naruto said before he slammed his hand on the ground.

A seal popped up on the ground before a poof of smoke filled the air. When the smoke cleared, 9 foxes appeared each with red eyes and slits.

"Naruto-nii san. What are those?" Konohamaru said pointing at the foxes.

"Oh these guys are apart of my summoning contract." Naruto said. "The black fox with 1-tail is Ryu(Male), the yellow fox with 2-tails is Izanami(Female), the dark green fox with 3-tails is Satoru(Male), the dark blue fox with 4-tails is Shiro(Male), the pink fox with 5-tails is Sakurako(Female), the orange fox with 6-tails is Shouta(Male), the light blue fox with 7-tails is Tadashi(Male), the white fox with 8-tails is Hideki(Male), and the red fox with 9-tails is Kurama(Male). Guys, this is Konohamaru. He's my apprentice."

**"Nice to meet you, Konohamaru-kun."** Izanami said.

"Thanks." Konohamaru said with a smile.

"Okay guys. I need you to turn into your human forms." Naruto said referring to the foxes.

"Right Naruto-sama." Shiro said before the foxes started glowing.

Naruto and Konohamaru had to cover they're eyes from the bright light. When the light cleared, Konohamaru was shocked how their human forms looked.

Ryu(means dragon) has pale skin, red eyes with a black slit in the middle, whisker birth-marks, long, jet black hair that curves up at the bottom, a brown fishnet shirt, a black t-shirt, wrappings that covered his arms, black gloves that start under his elbows, black pants that are similar to the ones Minato wore, and black sandals.

Izanami(means she who invites) has pale skin, red eyes with a black slit in the middle, whisker birth-marks, long blond hair wrapped in a ponytail with a bang, a long sleeved yellow shirt with a zipper, wrappings that cover her stomach and legs, and dark blue boots that start above her knees.

Satoru(means enlightment) has lightly tanned skin, red eyes with slits, spiky dark green hair that hangs above his right eye, whisker birth-marks, wrappings that covered his upper body, black gloves, a green opened shirt, green pants that fold at the bottom, and black sandals with gray stockings(Same sandals as Zabuza).

Shiro(means fourth born son) has tanned skin, red eyes with slits, the same hairstyle as Minato except Shiro's is dark blue, whisker birth-marks, the same shirt as Izanami except Shiro's is longer and dark blue, black pants that stop inches above his ankles, and dark blue sandals.

Sakurako(means cherry blossom child) has pale skin, red eyes with slits, whisker birth-marks, pink hair that looks like Kurenai's, a long sleeve pink chinese shirt with blue trimmings, pink shorts that stop under her knees, blue sandals that are like Tsunade's, and red toenail polish.

Akashi(means bright stone) has slightly pale skin, red eyes with slits, whisker birth-marks, orange spiky hair that almost covers his eyes(Ichigo dangai state), wrappings that cover his upper body, an orange version of the shirt Sasuke first wore in Shippuden, black gloves with metal plates, black pants with white pockets, and orange sandals.

Tadashi(means loyal, faithful, and correct) has tanned skin, red eyes with slits, whisker birth-marks, light blue hair that wraps in a pineapple shape and hangs over his right eye, a black and light blue jumpsuit( Naruto's clothes from shippuden), black pants that fold on the bottom, light blue sandals, and a blue coat with black flames on the bottom.

Hideki (excellent trees) has tanned skin, cold red eyes with slits, whisker birth-marks that were covered by his black mask, spiky white hair, wrappings that covered his upper body, a black t-shirt, black sleeves, black pants with white pockets, white sandals, and a white coat with blue flames on the bottom.

Kurama, A.K.A Kyuubi, (means fox demon) has slightly pale skin, red hair that's longer than Naruto's, hate-filled red eyes with slits, whisker birth-marks, a long sleeved red shirt with bands wrapped around the wrist and elbows, black pants with bands that wrap around his knees and ankles, red sandals, and a black coat with red flames on the bottom.

"I hate this form Kit." Kurama said grabbing his shirt. "Just because he's human doesn't mean we have to be in this form to train him." He said angrily.

"Relax Kurama-kun." Sakurako said which caused Kurama to look at her. "This is not the worse thing that can happen to you 'Almighty Lord of the Demon Foxes'. Besides you did get wounded by the Ichibi, Shu..." She stated.

"Don't even say it." Kurama said covering his ears.

"Anyway. Can you tell us why you summoned us Naruto-sama." Izanami said with a cheerful smile.

"I need your guys help to train Konohamaru." Naruto said leaning against a tree.

"This gaki here?" Tadashi said pointing at Konohamaru.

"Hey. Who're you calling a brat. Why I outta..." Konohamaru said before he was going to run at Tadashi but Naruto picked him up.

"That's enough Konohamaru." Naruto said "Anyway I need him to be as strong as me in under a short time. Can you do that?"

"Of course we can train him. It's not that hard to train an academy student." Shiro said. "Besides, by the end of the month he'll be as strong as a high-level chunnin."

"Can you really make me Chunnin level in a month?" Konohamaru asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Sure. In a year you'll probably be stronger than Naruto at half his regular strength." Akashi said.

"Let's just train the boy and get this over with." Kurama said rolling his eyes.

"OK. So let's start Konohamaru off with some chakra control exercises. Izanami you can train him for the day." Naruto said walking from the tree.

"Arigato Naruto-sama." Izanami said in a cheerful tone before she turned towards Konohamaru. "Let's go Konohamaru-kun. I can show you everything I can do with chakra control." She said grabbing Konohamaru's hand and running lightning speed trough the training ground.

This caused everybody who watched the scene to sweat drop.

"Izanami is a cheerful one, isn't she?" Naruto said whispering to Satoru.

"Hey be grateful she's nice right now but when she fights, she's flee on sight." Satoru said shivering.

"True." Naruto said remembering the time Izanami slaughtered 17 Iwa shinobi.

_Flashback _

***5 years ago***

(Music 12)

Naruto was surrounded.

He was supposed to go to town to find some materials for that Rasengan jutsu. But before he made it to town, he was ambushed by 18 Iwa jounin and chunnin. He barely beaten 1 of the chunnin out of the group. He got lucky when the guy dropped his guard so he hit the guy with an incomplete rasengan in the head. Too bad the rasengan didn't kill the guy(barely).

'This is bad. I gotta find a way to get out of here. But they won't let me escape. I got it, dattebayo!' Naruto thought before he did some hand signs.

**'Kuchiyose no jutsu:Kitsune****' **Naruto said as a poof of smoke appeared.

"Konnichiwa Naruto-kun." A slightly younger Izanami said appearing from the smoke. "I'm the second tail demon fox Izanami." She said which caused Naruto to look slightly confused.

"You're a demon fox and yet you have a human form." Naruto said.

"Yep. Kurama-san said we have to be in human form when we interact with other humans. I don't know why he says that. Especially since he doesn't like being in his human form." Izanami said.

"Kurama? Naruto asked even more confused.

"Yeah Kurama. You didn't think his name was Kyubbi, right?" Izanami said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I guess your right." Naruto said with a small smile. "But I don't think we have time to chat." He said as he pointed at the Iwa group.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. I can handle these guys." She said glaring at the group.

"Look. That little girl thinks she can take all of us by herself." The Iwa squad leader chuckled before his whole group laughed.

The leader of the group walked up towards Naruto and Izanami.

"Go ahead girl. Take your best shot girl." The leader said putting his hands behind his back. Unknown to him, Izanami gave him a sadistic grin.

"Glad to." Izanami said.

She stab her hand into the Iwa ninja's heart ,killing the ninja instantly, which caused everyone there to look on at shock. Even though the guy was dead, he still cough out blood. Some of his blood hit her cheek as she looked at him coldly. She took her hand out of the ninja's chest as the guy's body fell limply to the ground. A pool of blood formed around the ninja and Izanami as she just stood their.

"Now." Izanami said as she licked some of the blood off her hands. "Who's next." She said giving them all a smile.

"You crazy bitch." Another Iwa ninja said before he ran towards Izanami.

The guy took out a kunai and slash the kunai. But much to everyone's shock, she grabbed the kunai and turned it at the enemies' neck. No matter how much he struggled, Izanami was still able to over power the experienced ninja as she pierced the guys' throat and the knife went through his throat. She took the knife out of his throat as he slumped forward, falling on the ground face first. She looked back and saw 5 Iwa chunnin running at her and one of them performing hand signs.

**'Doton: Daichi Gansho no jutsu' **That rock ninja said as two pillars appeared on both sides of Izanami.

She didn't look fazed by the jutsu because she knew what the jutsu was a distraction. She looked forward and saw all the Iwa ninja doing the same hand signs.

**'Doton: Dosekiryu no jutsu'** All of the Iwa ninja said as 16 earth dragons shot towards Izanami.

She just stood there as the earth dragon hit their mark head on. Dirt and rocks flew every where as everyone had to shield their eyes from it. When the dust cleared, they looked at the destroyed rock pillars and saw no trace of Izanami.

"Looking for me." Izanami said from behind the group.

As one of them was looking behind him, Izanami's hand was moving at fast speeds as she chopped off 3 ninja's heads. The ones who saw this were shaking in fear; even Naruto was pissing his pants. She looked at the rest of the ninja as they fled for their lives.

"Oh. So you guys wanna run away then." Izanami said as she did some hand signs.

**'Suiton: Senshokuko no jutsu'** Izanami said as thousand of sharks made of water went toward the rest of the Iwa ninja and engulfed them.

Screams and cries were heard across the battlefield as the water cleared away. Naruto looked closer and saw the dead bodies were mutilated. This caused him to throw up.

"Well that was fun." Izanami said as she wiped the blood off her cheek. "Bye Naruto-kun." She said as she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

_Flashback __Ends_

(Music 12 ends)

'That memory still creeps me out.' Naruto thought as a shiver ran up his spine.

SC

"OK Konohamaru. What do you know about chakra?" Izanami asked letting Konohamaru's hand go.

"Not much. I think it has to do with moulding physical energy and spiritual energy in each cell in the body." Konohamaru said.

"True. But even though you have Chakra in your body, doesn't mean you can control it. So to control it you have to do some exercises." Izanami explained.

"What kind of exercises?" Konohamaru asked.

"You need to learn how to climb a tree." Izanami said with a smile.

"But I know how to climb a tree." Konohamaru said.

"Without your hands." Izanami said "Let me show you."

She did some hand signs as she poured chakra in her feet and started walking up the tree until she was on the top branch.

"See. Like this." She said.

"Awesome. I can't wait to do that." Konohamaru said heading towards a tree.

"Remember. Focus chakra into one point of your feet and keep it at a steady flow." Izanami said crossing her arms.

"Gotcha." Konohamaru said as he climbed the tree. He walked three feet up the tree before he lost his footing and fell.

"I'm impressed. You made it even farther than Naruto did on his first try." Izanami said.

"How far did he make it?" Konohamaru asked.

"On his first try, only one step then he slipped." Izanami said sighing.

"Wait. Nii-san couldn't even do one step." Konohamaru said chuckling.

"Yeah it was pretty embarrassing but he was only 6 years old so..." Izanami said dragging the sentence out.

'I'm just gonna finish practicing this exercise.' Konohamaru thought as he walked towards the tree. 'This is going to be a long day.'

SC

Kurama was laying down on the tree watching the clouds while in deep thought.

'Man this is boring. Why couldn't I just stay in a cage and lend him power." Kurama thought.

"You seem to be in deep thought, huh Kurama-kun." A voice said being Kurama.

He looked behind him only to see Sakurako leaning on the tree he was on.

"What do you want Sakurako?" Kurama said as he went back to watching the clouds.

"I was going to ask would you walk around the village with me." Sakurako said.

"No thanks. I have better things to do." Kurama said in a bored tone.

"Aw you're no fun. You always make up this lame excuses for not spending time with me." Sakurako said with a pout. "But today it's not your choice." She said as she grabbed Kurama by the shirt.

"Hey what are you doing? Let me go!" Kurama yelled.

"Let me think about it." Sakurako said as she held her chin. "Um no." She said as she jumped off the tree and started walking, dragging Kurama with her.

"This isn't funny." Kurama said.

"Oh it's no joke. You make promises you never keep." Sakurako said.

Kurama pulled his arms in his shirt and slipped out of it than started running.

"Kurama. Get back here." Sakurako yelled as she started running after him.

"Never." He yelled as he ran through the forest.

"This is annoying." Sakurako murmured as she ran through the forest.

SC

Ryu was sitting on a tree watching Izanami giving him advice on the tree climbing exercise. He sighed in frustration as he watched Konohamaru do slightly better on the exercise.

"You know. You could just go and talk to her about how you feel." Shiro said jumping down next to Ryu.

"*sigh* I know. But it's easier said than done." Ryu said.

"I can't believe that you, the guy who isn't scared of anything, acts nervous when it comes to asking out a girl." Shiro said with a questioning look.

"Yeah. I can't believe it either." Ryu murmured.

SC

**5:00**

Cogratulations Konohamaru. You mastered the tree climbing exercise in under 3 hours." Izanami said.

"Oh thank god." Konohamaru said panting.

"Here." Izanami said handing Konohamaru a small pill.

"What is it?" Konohamaru asked.

"A chakra pill. You're gonna need it." Izanami said.

"What for?" Konohamaru asked.

"The water walking exercise. It's going to help you when you have elemental training tomorrow." Izanami said.

"OK. So what do I have to do for this exercise." Konohamaru said.

"The same thing as the tree walking exercise except your chakra has to match the flow of the water." Izanami said with a cheerful tone.

"Got it." Konohamaru said as he walked on the water heading across the pond.

He walked a few steps across the pond before he fell in.

"Oh I should've told him the water was freezing cold before he started walking." Izanami slapping her forehead softly.

Just then Konohamaru jumped out of the water rubbing his arms and shivering as he jumped to the other side.

"So cold." Konohamaru murmured as his teeth was chattering.

"Try again." Izanami said.

"Alright." Konohamaru said through his shaky voice.

He started walking on the water heading over to the side where Izanami was. Just as he almost made it fully across, he fell in. He jumped out of the water landing on the other side again.

"Again." Izanami said.

He walked across the pond heading towards the place Izanami was. This time he made it across as he fell on his back landing on the soft grass.

"You passed that part of water walking. So all you have to do is run on the water for 5 minutes than you pass." Izanami said looking down at Konohamaru.

"Sure. Just give me a couple of seconds. That water was too cold." Konohamaru said breathing hard.

"Alright. Take your time." Izanami said as she jumped on a branch.

'Man this is boring. I need to learn a cool jutsu not chakra control. Oh well I guess it might help.' Konohamaru thought as he stood up.

"Okay. I'm ready." Konohamaru said.

"Alright begin." She said.

SC

(Play Music 10)

Naruto was standing on a tree branch watching Konohamaru ran on the pond. He saw that Konohamaru was trying to show off as he was doing backflips and hand stands on the water. Just then, Kurama jumped in front of Naruto without his shirt.

"Kit. You gotta help me." Kurama said in a panic.

"Why?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"Sakurako is after me." Kurama said.

"She's trying to make you spend time with her again?" Naruto asked as his eyebrows raised.

Kurama nodded his head.

"OK hide in that bush on the ground. Move when I give you the signal, got it?" Naruto asked.

"Got it." Kurama said as he jumped in the bush.

A couple of seconds later, Sakurako jumped onto the same branch as Naruto.

"Naruto-sama. Did you see where Kurama-kun went." Sakurako said as she looked around.

"I don't know. I didn't see him since I summoned him." Naruto said shrugging.

Sakurako summoned chakra into her nose and tried to sniff Kurama out.

"Found you Kurama-kun!" Sakurako yelled pointing at the bush.

"Dammit kit." Kurama said jumping out of the bush.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked.

"If I go down, you go down with me." Kurama said before he started running.

"That bastard." Naruto said.

He looked to his left and saw that Sakurako was glaring at him. For some reason, that glare scared him.

"I'll deal with you later Naruto-sama." Sakurako said angrily as she chased after Kurama again.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as he was shaking slightly. Only one thought came in his mind after she left.

'I'm never doing anything for Kurama ever again.' Naruto thought as he sat down on the tree.

SC

"You're a fast learner. Aren't you Konohamaru-kun." Izanami said as Konohamaru was walking on the pond towards her.

"Yeah. I guess so." Konohamaru said as he walked off the pond.

"That's enough of chakra control exercises for today. Come back to this same place tomorrow so you can learn your elemental affinity." Izanami said as she started walking off.

"What's an elemental affinity." Konohamaru asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Izanami said as she walked through the forest.

"I guess I can try out the jutsu Iruka-sensei told us to practice." Konohamaru said as he did some hand signs.

'Now who should I turn into. Oh I got it.' Konohamaru thought as he summoned the right amount of chakra.

" **'Henge'**." Konohamaru said as a poof of smoke covered his entire body.

When the smoke cleared, it appeared that Konohamaru had transformed into his older self(Three years later). He now was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with two black stripes on the waist end, a chunnin vest, a black coat with a hood and dark blue flames on the bottom, black shinobi pants with two weapon pouches on the back, blue shinobi sandals with a white line in the center, and a customary blue headband.

''Woah. I look awesome." The older Konohamaru said as he was checking himself out.

"Alright let me try the Kawarimi." Konohamaru said before he did some more handsigns.

Konohamaru disappeared as a log took his place and he ended up being in the middle of the forest.

'If I can do all of the requirements and show Iruka-sensei than I might graduate early.' Konohamaru thought as he transformed back into his original form. 'I might learn a new jutsu tomorrow, so I need to build my chakra. Might as well run some laps around the village.' He thought as he started running.

SC

"So how did he do." Naruto asked as Izanami walked out of the forest. All the demon foxes, and Naruto, were sitting by a group of trees. Ryu and Shiro next to Naruto, Sakurako and Kurama sat side by side(Kurama didn't have a choice.), Akashi was hand upside down on the branch above Hideki and Tadashi, and Satoru was leaning back on the branch Akashi was on.

"He did good." Izanami said witha smile. "He got the tree climbing and water-walking exercises down fast. Even faster than you Naruto-sama"

"You got that right." Kurama said with a smirk.

"Hey I would have gotten it down faster if I didn't have a large amount of chakra -ttebayo." Naruto said as he raised his voice a little.

"~ooh. Do I hear jealousy in your voice, Naruto-sama. I can't believe you're jealous of your own apprentice." Ryu said jokingly.

"No i'm not." Naruto said in embarrassment.

"Relax Naruto-sama. If it makes you feel better, i'm sometimes jealous of Kurama." Shiro said.

"I'm. Not. Jealous." Naruto said raising his voice.

"You guys leave Naruto-sama alone." Sakurako said.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

"Besides, if he's jealous he's jealous. You don't have to make fun of him about it." Sakurako said.

" *Sigh* Anyway, I presume you're gonna teach Konohamaru about his affinity tomorrow, Kurama." Naruto asked looking at said person.

"Why me?" Kurama asked.

"Because I know Konohamaru has a fire affinity." Naruto said.

"Oh and how do you know that." Kurama said.

"He's from the Sarutobi clan. Each member has a fire affinity." Naruto said.

"True." Kurama said. "I'll teach the boy if he has a the fire affinity.

SC

**The next day. 3:10. **

Naruto was at the training field waiting on Konohamaru. He asked Kakashi can he take the rest of the day off from missions so he could train Konohamaru. As he left, he noticed that Sasuke was glaring angrily at him. He just continued walking because he didn't want to kick Sasuke's ass in front of Kakashi. As he waited he finally saw Konohamaru walking towards him.

"Okay lets get training started." Konohamaru said.

"Alright but let me see your wrist and ankles real quick." Naruto said.

"Okay." Konohamaru said unsure.

Naruto took a ink brush and and ink out of his pouch then he started to write a seal on both of the wrist and ankles. Naruto then did a hand sign as Konohamaru's body fell to the ground.

"What the heck is this nii-san? Why is my body so heavy." Konohamaru said as he tried to stand up but ended up falling down.

"Those are weight seals. For now on, you will be training with those weight seals on. Now, I want you to do 40 push-ups, 30 sit-ups, and run 25 laps around this training ground." Naruto said.

Konohamaru groaned in anger but he still did his exercises. He struggled doing push-ups as every time he went down, it was hard to come up. When he made it to 35, he dropped to the ground tired.

"Dont tell me your done, Konohamaru. We didn't even do the tougher part of training yet." Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

Konohamaru struggled to get up as he did the last 5 push-ups. He then did 30 sit-ups. He noticed that it was easier to do than push-ups. He started running around the training field.

30 minutes later, Konohamaru was running towards Naruto sweating a lot.

"Here." Naruto said handing Konohamaru a small piece of paper.

"What's this?" Konohamaru asked looking at the paper.

"It's a chakra paper. This will tell what chakra nature you have. If it turns to ash, than you have a fire nature. If it spilts in two, then you have the wind nature. If it wrinkles, you have lightning. If it turns to dirt and crumble away, you have earth. If the paper becomes wet. then you have water. Pour chakra into it to find out which chakra nature you have." Naruto explained.

"Alright." Konohamaru said.

He poured chakra into the paper and it ended up wrinkling and turned to ash.

"You have lightning and fire chakra nature. I can teach you all of the fire and lightning jutsus I know. But first you need to know how to control it first." Naruto said going toward a nearby tree than pulled a leaf of it, handing it to Konohamaru.

"Why did you give me a leaf?" Konohamaru asked confused.

"This is the first step on how to master your fire nature. If you could set that whole leaf on fire with just your chakra before the day ends, i'll buy you something to eat later on." Naruto said.

"Really!? Alright nii-san!" Konohamaru exclaimed before he started working on the exercise.

''Try your best otouto." Naruto said.

"OK." Konohamaru said as he poured his chakra into the leaf. For a while, nothing happened to the leaf so Konohamaru started to get frustrated.

"Why isn't it doing anything?" Konohamaru said in an angry tone.

"It takes time for the leaf to be set on fire. It took me two days for me to light the whole leaf on fire." Naruto said. "But I know you could do better than I could. You might even finish this before night time." Naruto said.

"You think so?" Konohamaru asked.

"I know so. Now don't give up alright." Naruto said.

"Got cha' nii-san." Konohamaru said before he started concentrating on the leaf.

SC

Sakura was in the training field practicing on her genjutsu. So far, every time she cast it she always ended up getting caught in it.

"OK. Let's try this again." Sakura said in a frustrated tone.

She did some hand signs and looked at the clone Naruto let her borrowed.

_Flashback _

"Um Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Yeah. What is it Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I was wandering, do you have something that I could use to help me train. Like a clone or something." Sakura said.

"Yeah. Give me a sec." Naruto said before he put his in a cross than ram sign.

" **'Chi Bushin no Jutsu.' **" Naruto said as two poof of smoke appeared next to him. Two clone naruto's appeared right next to the original.

"Here you go. An extra one just in case one of them dies." Naruto said.

"Alright. Thanks Naruto." Sakura said.

"Your welcome." Naruto said.

_Flashback ends _

"**'Magen: Narakumi no jutsu.' **" Sakura said as she cast a genjutsu on one of the Naruto clones(Same genjutsu Kakashi used on Sakura in the canon).

Nothing happened for a couple of seconds until the clone started looking around looking confused. Then all of a sudden, the clone screamed in horror before he ended up falling down on one knee.

"Yay. I did it." Sakura said.

Just then, her hair started turning blond, got shorter, and her eyes weren't the same emerald green. Instead her eyes were a black onyx. While Sasuke's eyes had hatred reflecting in his eyes, Sakura had kindness reflecting in her eyes.

"Sakura. What happened to you." The clone naruto asked.

"I don't know but I like it. I need to try out a jutsu that just came in my head." The now cheerful Sakura said.

"Go ahead. Try it out." The clone naruto said.

"Alright." Sakura said before she did some hand signs.

" **'Yoton: Yokai no jutsu.' **" Sakura said as she sent lava into the air that went down on the clone Naruto, killing it. She then, passed out from exhaustion as her body turned back to normal.

_Omake_

_The Adventures of Minato Namikaze part 2 _

Minato ran towards his teacher and threw a punch but the experienced chunnin caught the punch and flipped Minato towards a wall. The boy used the wall as leverage as he jumped towards Toshiro. He aimed at kick at his teachers face but the man grabbed the foot an twisted it. Minato winced in pain but he used his other foot to kick Toshiro in the jaw.

The older ninja ended up letting go of Minato as he was sent flying in the small room. He did a back flip in the air and looked up to see that minato was coming at him with his fist pulled back. He moved out out the way and put Minato in a headlock.

"You give up?" Toshiro asked.

"Never." Minato said.

Minato somehow got out of the headlock and punched his teacher in the face. Then he sweep kicked Toshiro, causing the man to fall on his back. The teacher got up and tried to find Minato. But for some reason, Toshiro couldn't find Minato. It was like the boy just disappeared. All of a sudden, he was pulled in a full nelson by Minato himself.

'I couldn't even sense him.' Toshiro thought surprised.

"Give up sensei." Minato said with a smirk.

" *Hmph*. I guess you win Minato." Toshiro said.

Minato took Toshiro out of the the full nelson and just stood.

"Well. I guess you deserve this now." Toshiro said before he went into another room.

When he came out, he had a blue shinobi headband in his hand.

"Congratulations. You are now a full-fledged shinobi." Toshiro said with a smile.

"Thanks." Minato said as he exited the room.

When he came out of the room and saw that his classmates were looking at him. He took his seat in the middle row and waited for Toshiro. When his teacher came out the room, the older man go a clipboard and looked at the names on it.

"OK. Next up is Kushina Uzumaki. Oh and Minato. Your sensei will be here shortly." Toshiro said.

"Good luck Kushina-chan." A younger Mikoto Uchiha cheered.

"Do your best." Minato cheered.

Kushina scoffed at Minato's comment( She thought he was girly and unreliable back then) and went into the examination room.


End file.
